


Breakfast for Dinner

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kids, Multi, No More Troubles, No Spoilers, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow making surprise pancakes became a lot harder in the past few years than it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello new fandom!
> 
> So it's pancake day (well shrove Tuesday actually, but sush) and really I'm just using it as an excuse to write sweet, fluffy, and short OT3 fic.
> 
> Title's not the best I know.

Somehow making surprise pancakes became a lot harder in the past few years than it used to be. Or maybe it’s just that Duke has about fifteen other things to worry about while he does them now.

“Hey,” he scoops up the main ‘other thing’ from her spot in front of the oven where the bacon’s getting nice and crispy. “What do you think you’re doing there JC?”

His daughter blinks blue eyes at him, an adorable frown on her face. “Watching bubbles,” she responds, as if it should be obvious.

Tousling her brown hair he settles her on his hip, “well maybe it would be better to watch bubbles that aren’t in a hot oven.” Thank Buddha they don’t have to worry about the kids getting Nathan’s Trouble, they’re handfuls enough as it is. “Wanna help me make the pancake batter?”

“Yeah!” She at least doesn’t try to wiggle out of his grasp like she used to in her excitement.

He sets her back down again and feels a little burst of pride when she hauls the step stool over to the sink to wash her hands. As she does that he checks the clock, unless something world ending happens in the next twenty or so minutes—even without the Troubles Haven  _ does _ seem to be a weirdness magnet so it’s it’s a fifty-fifty chance—Audrey and Nathan should be home. Which will be perfect timing for dinner.

“Ready daddy!” His lips twitch as she waves clean hands at him.

“Can you get the buttermilk and eggs for me?” He cuts off a chunk of butter into a bowl and puts it in the microwave to melt.

The sound of the back door opening reaches his ears, soon followed by the clatter of nails on the floor. “Take your shoes off,” he calls out to Gabe, their second—and older—kid as he gets the mixing bowls down.

“I know dad,” Gabe calls out, as aggravated as any other pre-teen.

“Daddy,” JC brings his attention back to her.

As he oversees her mixing he glances out into the great room to find Gabe curled up in a chair with T-Rex—they’d had the bright idea to let Gabe name the dog, a mostly Boxer mix, when they’d gotten her, and well, Gabe’d just started getting into his dinosaur ‘phase’—doing  _ something _ on the tablet his blond hair a mess as always. Duke let him be; he’d already done his homework.

“Alright kiddo, now remember don’t mix the batter completely, we still want clumps in it.” He started cracking eggs for scrambling.

She makes a face. “But won’t that be icky?”

“Nope, it’s cooking magic.” Once the eggs are soundly beaten he gets pans ready, keeping an eye on JC so she doesn’t touch them as they get hot.

“Done daddy,” she proudly shows off her still clumpy batter.

He leans over and kisses her cheek as he pours the eggs into a pan. “Good job JC. Now we get to cook it.”

JC is studiously turning over the first pancakes when the door opens and T-Rex gives a happy bark.

“We’re home,” Audrey calls out, just under her he can hear Nathan saying hi to T-Rex. JC at least finishes turning over the pancake she’s on before darting out of the kitchen. Duke flips the last one, content to let Audrey and Nathan come to him; knowing at least Nathan won’t be able to resist the sweet, sweet smell of pancakes.

His family’s, an idea he’d never let himself think about fifteen years go, voices become white noise as they kids talk over each other about their day.

A few minutes later, once the kids have settled down, Duke hears footsteps and soon after familiar arms wrap around his waist. “Smells delicious,” Nathan says into Duke’s hair.

Duke snorts. “Of course it smells delicious, it’s my secret pancake recipe.” He squeezes Nathan’s forearm—so damn glad that Nathan can  _ feel _ it now—before scooping up the pancakes and putting them on a plate. He jabs Nathan playfully with his elbow. “Now be helpful would you dear and deal with the bacon and put these in the oven?”

Nathan lets go, but lays a kiss on Duke’s shoulder before actually leaving. Duke pours out more batter and stirs the eggs.

“Well it doesn’t look like you boys need my help at all,” Audrey sounds wonderfully amused. Turning around, the food’ll be fine for a few seconds, he sees her standing there and it’s sappy but it really does feel like his heart overflows with love.

So his smile is probably more warm than joking, but who really cares? “Nope. You Mrs. Parker,” he goes over and gives her a hug and a kiss. “Get to put your feet up and relax. Although,” he lets her go to return to the food. “I think both of your loving husbands wouldn’t mind libations.”

“She’s not a lusty bar wench,” Nathan says with exasperation and Duke and Audrey share fond eye rolls.

“I don’t know,” Audrey teases. “That might be a fun one to try at the Gull.” She should probably be glad that Nathan doesn’t fumble the drinks, still it makes Duke laugh.

“What’s a lusty bar wench?” JC’s voice pipes in. “And Gabe’s not sharing the tablet.” That is definitely a blush creeping up Nathan’s neck and it’s wonderful.

However the three of them have gotten very good at sidestepping awkward questions like that. “Well, why don’t you tell Gabe that dinner’s almost ready and he should set the table. Then you can feed Rex,” Duke says smooth as can be.

JC runs off again, and Duke pulls out the pancake plate from the oven to shovel on the last ones. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Nathan and Audrey kissing, Nathan’s hands flailing a little, unsure if Audrey wants cold beers on her back.

Putting the plate back in the oven Duke rescues the beers and sets them on the table before rejoining them seconds later. “And how was work?” He asks as he buries his face in Nathan’s neck, happily breathing the other man in.

“Boring,” Audrey answers, he can feel one of her hands take his. “Mostly paperwork, mountains of the stuff.”

Nathan huffs. “And whose fault is that?” Duke leans into him a little, giving Nathan’s wandering hand better access. “You’re the one who decided to help organize the Founder’s Day events.”

Audrey makes a sound of disgust, but really in Duke’s mind she brought it on herself, she really needs to learn to delegate; an art he’s perfected since he became the defacto stay at home dad—a fact he has yet to regret.

“Hey,” Gabe calls out from behind them. “Can I get to the fridge?”

The three of them biting back smiles they pull away from the fridge, Duke jabs Nathan again. “Definitely your kid Mr. Parker.”

Nathan rolls his eyes and steals a slice of bacon, deftly managing to avoid Duke’s half-hearted spatula swat. Audrey makes up JC’s plate and soon they’re all sitting around the table eating and, even if Duke’s still familiarly annoyed by the fact that Audrey loves fake maple syrup better than the real stuff, or that Nathan only piles pancakes on his plate, Duke’s happy and that’s all that matters really.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Nathan and Duke taking Audrey's last name I'm shamelessly taking from [Elizajane's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/elizajane) [Let Your Indulgence Set Me Free](http://archiveofourown.org/series/217073) series.


End file.
